Any Where You Go
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: Jessie and James have left the Pokemon cast in search of new jobs. They go to a big Hollywood agent and everything. You maybe looking at the new Bachlorette or Harry Potter! [Humor and Fluff Stuff] [R&R!]


**Title: Any Where You Go**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, companies, and films mentioned here are NOT owned by me. If they were I'd be rolling in the greens right now!

**A/N's:** The only reason I wrote this is because I was extremely bored. And because Jessie and James are about the only reason I ever bother seeing what Pokemon was. To be honest, I'm not really a fan of the show, I just wanted to write about something new. Well, please R&R!

* * *

The woman behind the desk had dyed brown hair, blonde roots, and a rather bad perm. Gray eyes peered out from behind a cat-eyed glasses, as she sat typing at her laptop. The cramped office was tidy to perfection, mirroring its stiff owner. A plaque on her desk proclaimed Ms. Bertha Childs was its occupant.

After five minutes of typing, she pressed her intercom, saying in crackled voice, "Send them in now, Janet."

"Yes, Ms. Childs," came the answer.

A beautiful blonde, with Barbie-doll-hips and legs to make any model jealous, showed in two nervous clients. Ms. Childs motioned the two to small, leather chairs in front of her own desk. The secretary squeaked the door closed and supposedly went back to working in the waiting room. (In reality, she was peering through the key hole.)

The two clients were a young man and woman. The man had ocean blue hair and bright, big eyes. On his white shirt a large, crimson 'R' was plastered. The woman had fiery, long hair, in which she had placed a tad bit too much gel to get those nasty fly-aways to stay put. Her shimmer lip-gloss competed with the glow of her wide eyes. On her shirt, a matching 'R' was placed.

Both were shifting uncomfortably in their seats, eyeing the fierce Ms. Childs with cautious stares.

"Ahem," coughed Ms. Childs, looking over the two. "I believe that you are here seeking jobs, am I correct?"

"Uhh... yes, uhh," stammered the man.

Ms. Childs looked over the information on her laptop. "You've starred in a television show and many movies, correct?"

"That's right," the woman replied, nodding.

"But they were only minor parts," Ms. Child explained, emphasizing 'minor.'

"MINOR? HARDLY!" shrieked the fiery woman.

"Jessie's right! We played the villains!" snapped the man proudly.

Ms. Childs peered over her glasses and hummed a long "hmmm..." Choosing her next word carefully, she pointed out, "Villains who can't even control their minions, such as a said Meowth, are useless in the eyes of television. You have no sinister cackle, no evil motto, not even a villainous name..."

"Team Rocket is the most sinister, the most evil, the most villainous bad guys that ever lived!" roared Jessie, veins popping. "And the names Jessie and James will forever live in the hearts of all they've touched!"

"YEAH!" James cheered, sticking out his tongue at Ms. Childs.

"And our motto happens to be prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect -"

"Miss Jessie! Mr. James!" Ms. Childs snapped, trying to be serious.

But the strict woman couldn't quite stifled a laugh, which enraged the redhead even more. But before Jessie could speak her mind, Ms. Childs said, "You two are nothing more than a comical act -" (James's face scrunched into a ball of fury and furrowed eyebrows.) "- but an act, none the less! What are you planning on premiering in next? I am the best agent in the business. There's no one I can't make a star - even you two!"

By now, Jessie was hyperventilating while she was trying to control herself. James's face was now indistinguishable, as it was so bunched up in anger.

"Well? I'm waiting!" snapped Ms. Childs, lifting an eyebrow.

James's face unscrunched with a small 'pop,' and he replied, "I'd like to be in the next Harry Potter movie!"

Jessie slowed her breathing and managed to pant out, "I'd - like - to - star - in - a - romance - movie - like - Win A Date With Tad Hamilton!"

"Or the next Spider-Man movie!"

"Or maybe I could be a voice actress from someone in Shrek!"

"Or maybe -!"

"THANK YOU, MR. JAMES AND MISS JESSIE!" Ms. Childs cut them off. She typed a few words into her laptop and then glanced up. "What would you like to do if you can't get into the movie area?"

"Huh?" the two asked in unison.

"Well, would you like any roles on the current TV shows?"

"Well...," murmured James. "I'd like to star in a TV drama, like ER"

Jessie flipped a red lock of hair out of her face, saying, "I'd like to star in the Bachlorette!"

"Don't you think I have the charisma to star in a drama, Jessie?"

"Oh, of course, James! And don't you think I have the perfect face for prime-time TV?"

"I'm tall, dark, mysterious and intelligent! That's a quadruple threat, Jessie!"

"Uhh... JAMES!"

WHACK!

James hit the floor with Jessie towering him.

"JAMES! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME! DON'T I HAVE THE PERFECT FACE!"

"Y-y-y-yes, Jessie! Of course! Always! Certainly!"

Jessie slicked back her hair. "That's better, James."

Ms. Childs rubbed her temples, glaring at the two. Smirking, she hissed, "I'll be contacting you with the offers I find for you. Thank you for your time." She nodded, letting the two clients know it was their time to leave.

Jessie and James of Team Rocket left Ms. Childs office, both starry-eyed. They had only one thought on their minds: Maybe...

Two weeks later...

"Jessie!" moaned the male half of Team Rocket.

"WHAT?" snapped the redhead, who was scrubbing out an infested kitchen sink.

"I'm hungry!" whined James.

Jessie let out a heavy sigh. "Well, until we get jobs, we're going to have to cut back on our food intake... Just hold on, okay? That old bat should be giving us a call soon." Inwardly, Jessie thought that James should be helping her clean - that would make anyone lose their appetite.

"I'm hungry, Jessie!"

"SHUDDUP ALREADY!"

James bit his lip, holding back tears. He shoved his face under her partner's nose, watery eyes and all. "But Jessie!"

Sigh... "Okay, okay..." She pulled a chocolate Hershey bar out of her pocket and handed it to James.

"Oh, Jessie!" awed James, before plunging into the gooey, half-melted chocolate. "My move mou!" He gave her a sloppy, chocolatey kiss on the cheek.

"EWWW! JAMES!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The redhead wiped the brown smear off her cheek while watching her unconscious friend on the floor. "Ahh... James, I love you too."

Riiiiiiinnnnnng!

"THE PHONE!" they cried together. (James had been awaken by the hope that phone call brought.) Bumbling and stumbling (like normal), they fumbled for the telephone, finally coming to the conclusion of both holding on to it.

"This is Bertha Childs from the agency," said the voice on the line.

"Yes? This is Jessie -!"

"And James!"

The voice on the other line made a sound similar to a cackle, then said, "I sent your resumes to many companies - Disney, Warner Bros., Fox, Dreamworks, Funimations, et cetera, et cetera."

"AND!" squealed Jessie and James together.

"And they've all denied your offers."

"WHA-!"

"They didn't feel that you were suited for an actual career yet."

"AN ACTUAL CAREER!" stormed James. "WHAT DO YOU CALL OUR ROLES ON POKEMON!"

Team Rocket could almost hear the voice smirking. "My point, exactly, Mr. James and Miss Jessie."

"HOW DARE YOU -!" Jessie screamed into the phone.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?" James groaned.

"May I suggest getting a job, say at Denny's or such?"

"Why you old HAG," growled Jessie, but a familiar 'click' proved that Ms. Childs had already hung up.

Jessie slammed the phone down, steaming. They couldn't go back to Pokemon - that would just show how helpless they were. (Besides they were sure Meowth had personally found their replacements.) And if they couldn't get a job in show biz, then they'd have to find work some where else. When James started crying, Jessie put her slender arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, James, gro-grow uppppppp... Wahhhhhhh!" Jessie broke into tears with her lifelong pal. "Whhhaaattt'reeee suppppooossseee toooo doooooooo!"

A week after that...

The two members of Team Rocket found themselves working at the local Denny's, to their dismay. It was the late shift and both were yawning. Jessie was wiping off tables, and James was sweeping up the floor. They may not have been exactly where they wanted to be, but they weren't starving.

"Hey, Jessie?" James asked, cocking his head towards Jessie.

"What?" she whispered, while she wiped a table squeaky-clean.

"At least... we're still together."

The redhead glanced up at the blue-haired villain.

Smiling, she replied, "Yeah."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N's:** Sort of silly, sort of serious, ne? See that button down there, labeled "Review"? Please press it and drop me a line! Arigato! Danke! Thanks! 


End file.
